Golfers normally want a full complement of clubs and accessories with them when playing golf such that they always have the right club, enough balls and tees, towel, divot tool, greens marker, umbrella, windbreaker or sweater available when needed. Golfers who carry their bag are assured of having what they need available at all times.
The USGA (The United State Golf Association) rules allow up to 14 clubs; however, carrying clubs using current golf bags, which have club dividers and bag stands, are heavy and awkward. Often a golfer switches from carrying a bag to driving or pulling a cart because of the weight and awkwardness of carrying golf bags.
The awkwardness of carrying current golf bags results from different situations:
1) The collapsible bag stand at times hits golfers in the heel of their foot and trips them when they are preoccupied with their game while walking.
2) Golfers place the bag on the fringe upright, often times using a built in stand, when they arrive at the green. Normally there is some slope to the fringe and when the golfer is putting, the bag may fall making a lot of noise due to a slight gust of wind and/or the slope was too uneven for the upright golf bag. Many golfers avoid this mishap by placing the bag lengthwise on the fringe but this requires stooping to pick the golf bag up and often times a wet or dirty bag spoils the golfer""s pants.
3) Golfers know what club they want but cannot find it in the bag.
4 Often times they find the club but they cannot pull it out easily without dislodging several other clubs.
5) Golfers shun distractions and many bags cause the clubs to bang together and make noise under normal operation.
6) Golf club shafts are often made of graphite and can be scored if allowed to rub against plastic bag dividers.
7) Carrying too many clubs is a penalty according to USGA scoring rules and sometimes golfers forget and leave a practice club in the bag and do not notice it until they tee off thereby incurring a penalty.
The weight burden for a golfer carrying a bag is stressful and constant. Today, more people are health conscious and desiring to exercise but no one wants to hurt their back carrying a golf bag.
The Golf Rack Bag contains all that the bag-carrying golfer needs and it is 20% of the weight of a traditional carrying golf bag, with collapsible stand and golf club separator devices, and has none of the awkwardness listed above. In fact, it is very comfortable and distributes the weight of the clubs to the golfers center of gravity and not to the golfers back. The Golf Rack Bag, although different in appearance from a traditional golf bag, is pleasing to the eye.
A holder for a full complement of clubs and accessories protected from the ground surface, which is easily carried on either shoulder and placed down or picked up without stooping. A club is selected when carrying the Golf Rack Bag on the shoulder or when the Golf Rack Bag is placed on end to return a club.
The benefits of this invention are that the design produces a lightweight carrier that distributes the weight of the clubs away from the golfer""s back to the golfer""s center of gravity, is very stable at rest on any incline even with gusty winds, and each club is securely attached yet readily available. The design lends itself to placing accessories along the spine, storing the umbrella and clothing inside the holder and is easily adjustable for transportation and storage.
The golfer carrying the Golf Rack Bag will experience clean contact with the carrier, less noise, less fatigue, more carrying comfort, easier picking up and placing the bag in the most uneven terrain such as near bunkers, less distractions due to the quietness of the Golf Rack Bag in operation, and quicker club selection than using traditional carrying bags.